Fun and Mischief in paris
by ecodarkendwarrior
Summary: Lucille meets a charming young stranger with an equally charming voice. Rated m for later chapters


Lucille bolts upright in bed gasping for air fearful that it is no longer there. Realising that the dream is over she sighs and opens the balcony door and steps onto her ledge. The morning was crisp and clear and the liit of the sun,even though it had not yet revealed itself, was beggining to turn the sky purple. The busy city of paris was seemingly at peace. It had been two weeks since the excitement of the great monster of paris. Lucille had been worried that the people of paris would bother her and Francœur nonstop but she was surprised. Once the news spread that the 'monster' was as harmless as...well as a flea people didnt really care anymore. Francœur still kept his face masked Lucille preferred it that way, it gave him an air of., mischief. An area she new far too much about for a lady of her stature. She thought of her giant friend. From the minute she had met him., okay the minute after the minute where she screamed at him, she had liked him. Never as a lover though, no that could never happen she didn't like him that much. She felt as though she was being watched and she turned around expecting to see Carlotta but there was no one there she turned back towards her veiw and shrieked. Standing in frot of her was a boy . "comment avez-vous ici et qui êtes-vous!?" she demaned. The boy took a step back in surprise "madame my deepest apologies but i could not resist. My name is Jaun delacour" he said bowing slightly. Lucille fumed,"that does not explain what you are doing on my balcony!" the boy, Jaun stood up straight "once again my apologies, i heard you sing last night and your voice was so beautiful... Like you madame" he said gazing into Lucille's eyes. She blushed. Though she did not know why. She had heard the same thing coming from a man so many times it had become annoying, but it was something about the way this boy said it, so ernest, so... Charming. Jaun noticed her reddening cheeks and grinned. He pulled out a blue rose and lucille gasped,"for me?" jaun nodded. Lucille looked dreamilly at the rose. She had always wanted one"but they are so rare where did you... Wait how did you know?" lucille asked accusingly. Jaun raised his hands in mock innocence "what? It was a lucky guess it had nothing to do with your aunt inviting me over when you werent around and then suggesting i visit you" lucille frowned this was so like Carlotta setting her up with a new suitor. Ever since Raoul... She sighed " i am sorry monsiure but my aunt is quite crazy." she said pushing the boy out the front door,"but,..." jaun tried to rpeak but was cut off "sorry for having wasted your time and good day" she said as she shut the door. Jaun stopped the door and locked his gaze onto hers. Then did the most surprising thing (singing)"Child of the wilderness  
>Born into emptiness<br>Learn to be lonely  
>Learn to find your way in darkness<br>Who will be there for you,  
>Comfort and care for you?"jaun advanced back into lucile's apartment. She was stunned by his voice."<br>Learn to be lonely  
>Learn to be your one companion<br>Never dreamed out in the world  
>There are arms to hold you<br>You've always known  
>Your heart was on it's own<br>So laugh in your loneliness  
>Child of the wilderness<br>Learn to be lonely  
>Learn how to love life that is lived alone<br>Learn to be lonely  
>Life can be lived<br>Life can be loved  
>Alone." by the time he finishe lucille was gaping jaun grinned and snapped his fingers "hello anybody home?" she gasped as she came rushing back to reality. She suddenly slapped jaun "OWW!" lucille clasped her mouth "oh my god im so sorry i didnt mean to" jaun looked at her sarcastically "la douleur dit le contraire" lucille returned his sarcasm "oh poor baby" and for reasons unknown she kissed his cheek "better?" jaun looked at her cockily "i dont know my face cannot feel itself but perhaps you shoul do it again for good measure" lucille laughed "be careful misure jaun i can make your other cheek just as red" jaun grinned "almost as red as yours went when you kissed me hey?" lucille blushed again,"stupid boy"<p> 


End file.
